Darkness Follows Me
by TheDevilsDaughter2010
Summary: Rated T for language and other things. A daughter of a villian and a superhero. Both killed. By each other. Leaving their six year old daughter behind. Now she was left alone. Living in the streets. Until Josie and Steven Stronghold found her in one of th
1. Chapter 1

Darkness at Sky High

Summary-A daughter of a villian and a superhero. Both killed. By each other. Leaving their six year old daughter behind. Now she was left alone. Living in the streets. Until Josie and Steven Stronghold found her in one of the house they were about to sell. They took her home. She is now living with them. Keeping her name. Angela Williams. Now she is about to go to Sky High. For her sophmore year. What will happen? Especially when someone is after her?WarrenOC

"ANGIE WAKE UP!" Will yelled.

I jumped up. "WILL!" I yelled.

He ran out of my room leaving the now empty bucket in my room.

"ANGIE LET'S GO YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" Mom yelled.

"OKAY MOM!" I yelled.

She wasn't my real mom but she was close to it. I loved her and my family alot. I got up and took a quick shower and changed. I gathered up my things. I went downstairs. I saw Layla and Will. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard the bus.

"Bus is comin." I said.

"How far?" Will asked.

"I'd say 10 feet away from the bus stop." I said stuffing a piece of bacon into my mouth.

We all ran out.

"BYE MOM! DAD!" Me and Will yelled.

"BYE!" They all yelled.

We all made it to the bus stop. The bus came a minute after. We all boarded the bus.

"Hey Will. Who's that?" The bus driver asked.

"Oh this is my sister Angela." Will said.

"You don't look alike." The bus driver said.

"I know we don't. She's/I'm adopted." We both said.

The bus driver nodded his head. We walked down the aisle. I sat down on the seat across from Layla and Will.

"Warren this is Will's sister Angela. Angela this is Warren Will's best friend." Layla said.

I smiled at him and nodded. He nodded back. Then he looked to Layla.

"I thought you said that she was adopted." Warren said.

"Oh I am. I just consider them my real family." I said.

Warren just nodded.

"I can't wait to see Boomer's face when he sees Angie's powers." Will said.

"What are they?" Ethan asked.

"You'll just have to see like everyone else. And Will you tell anyone before power placement I swear I'll kick your ass all the way to China." I said.

Will just nodded.

"How come you never came last year?" Zach asked.

"I was arrested. Someone framed me for the bank robbing." I said.

Zach just nodded.

"Who framed you?" Magenta asked.

"Gwen. Or as she likes to go by Royal Pain." Will said.

"I still can't believe you made out with an old lady." I said.

"Shut up." He said trying to punch me.

"Now children settle down." Layla said.

"Tell that to him." I said.

The bus reached the unfinished highway and took off. Everyone looked at me confused.

"I like rides like these." I said.

"Warren that's 20 bucks you owe me."Will said.

Warren groaned. He reached for his wallet. He took out a 20 and gave it to Will.

"William Theodore Stronghold! How dare you make a bet on me!"I said in mock anger.

"Your middle name is Theodore?"Magenta asked.

Everyone laughed.

"That was payback for this morning wasn't it?" Will asked.

"Yup." I said.

Will grumbled. The bus landed. I stood up and got out of the bus. Then someone grabbed my waist. I looked to see a senior.

"Lash! Let go!" Will roared.

"Make me." Lash taunted.

Will was about to attack. But I stopped him. I pinched Lash's hand and twisted the clump of skin. Lash howled in pain. He retracted his arm. Everyone was laughing. I was smirking.

"Don't just assume I'm defenseless just beacuse I'm a girl." I said.

Then I walked away with everyone.

"You just pinched him!" Layla yelled.

"Hey! You thought it was funny." I said.

Layla just smiled.

"What happens if you cant pinch him anymore?" Layla asked.

"You know what I will do." I said.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"This." I said.

I let loose my ponytail. I put the rubber band on one finger and twisted and did the same to my thumb. Then I pulled the remains of the rubberband. Then I put my hand near Will's shoulder and let the slingshot go. Will yelped. I just turned and bowed to the people snickering.

"Angie." Will snarled.

"Layla help me." I whimpered to Layla.

"Will settle down. Not in school. You can do whatever you want with her at home." She said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Hey at least you'll get to live. You can use your powers at home." Layla said.

I smirked. Then Layla led me to the gym. The others sat in the bleachers some where. I joined the cluster. Then the princepal appered in a form of tiny lights. She reformed at the podium.

"Welcome to Sky High. Where you heroic journey begins. Now in a few moments you will have Power placement. It will tell you where you go." Powers said. "On another note. We have a transfer. Angela Williams. You will be placed first."

I just nodded.

"Good luck. COMETS AWAY!" She yelled. She then turned back into tiny little lights and flew out of the gym.

Then a man with short shorts appered. He explained the whole process and "whiner babies".

"Angela Williams." He called.

I walked up. I left my bag by the stairs.

"Let's see what you got." He said.

I sighed.

_This is a waste of time._

"Car." He said bored.

I saw a car coming down. I suberged into a shadow and appeared in the shadows behind the others. Everyone was confused. They looked around. Then I ignited. I threw a huge fireball at the car. It blew to pieces. Layla, Will, and Warren were the only ones to not jump. I smiled. I shrank back into the shadows and rose out of Boomer's shadow. I put my hand on my hip.

"Hero." He said.

I smirked. I grabbed my bag. Then the lights came back. She appeared infront of me.

"Welcome. Here is your schedule. Since you already know Mr. Stronghold he will be showing you around." She said.

I thanked her. She smiled and yelled and went away. Will and the others walked towards me.

"That was so cool!" Zach exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Let's go. Angie let's see your schedule." He said.

I gave it to him.

"Okay. You are in my English class. Let's go." He said.

I followed him. I sat next to him in the middle of the class. Then as it seems I have all my classes with Will. Nothing special. Just lectures about the school year and what they will be learning. Then in each class they all played a different game of getting to know everyone in the class.

-LUNCH-

I sat down next to Warren at lunch. Everyone else was there. I took out a bite of my hamburger. Everyone was all laughing and talking. Then I yelped. I turned to see someone's arm slithering on the floor.

"Lash! Don't EVER touch my sister!" Will yelled.

"Calm down. He'll get his soon." I said.

We heard Lash howl in pain again. We all snickered.

"I am so glad you have control of shadow and fire." Will said.

I smiled. Lunch ended and we all went to our classes. Some of my classes I had to sit next to Warren. It was fun talking to him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of school I sat outside with Will and the others waiting for the bus.

"Stupid homework." I said.

"I agree." Ethan said.

"All the teachers freaking loaded me with nonstop years worth of homework." I said.

"It can't be that much." Layla said.

I rolled my eyes. I dumped out all the contents of my bag. There was an endless stream of papers and books. Once it ended there was a huge pile.

"Holy shit." Will said.

"That's an understatement." I said.

"Just transport it all home." Will said.

I smiled. Then I snapped my fingers and the pile was gone.

"Where did you put it?" Zach asked.

"Somewhere in my room. I don't know." I said.

"I am not going to help you look for it all again." Will said.

"I'll make you." I said.

"Again?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah. She was in an accident once. And all the work kept on piling so she sent it to her room. But when she came home they couldn't find it. So Will and Angie had to search through her sty of a room." Layla said.

"Her room can't be that messy. Can it?" Ethan asked.

"You don't want to know." Will said.

I wacked his head with my bag. He glared at me. I smirked.

"Why can't homework die?" I said.

"Technically it was never living so it can never die." Layla said.

"Layla not now." I said.

"Sorry not helping."She said.

"Anyone want to do it for me?" I asked.

"Angie!" Layla said.

I shrugged. "Guess not."

The bus came. I got up and walked onto the bus. I sat in the back. Warren sat next to me. The gourp started talking. I ignored them and started on a bit of my homework I kept with me. I got done with it in 5 minutes. Then I moved the next bit.

"Don't see why you were whining especially when your this smart." Warren said.

"Let's say I'm smart but lazy. The most worst combonation ever." I said.

Warren snorted and got back to reading his book. I smiled and continued on trying to finish my homework. The bus dropped us off infront of my house. I saw everyone trail behind with me and Will.

"You guys coming over to study?" I asked.

They all nodded. I shook my head. I opened the door.

"MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!" I yelled.

Mom stuck her head out of the door leading to the kitchen.

"Hey. I see you have friends over." She said.

"Hey Mrs. Stronghold." Everyone said.

"And where is my hello?" Someone asked.

"Hi dad. Hey could you sue for overload on homework?" I asked.

"No. Now get your but upstairs and bring all your homework down." He said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"With all the racket when they landed who wouldn't know." He said.

I smiled. I ran upstairs and brought down all the things down that landed on the floor. I finished with everything in under a half an hour while everyone else was still on their homework.

"Maybe you should do our homework." Will said.

"Sorry big bro. You need to learn your lesson." I said.

"Big bro?" Magenta questioned.

"He's like 3 months older than me." I said.

Magenta nodded and wen back to discussing her answers with Layla.

"Hey kids you want some pizza for dinner?" my mom asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Don't worry Layla and Angie. I ordered from the paper lantern already." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Not a problem dear." she said.

She slipped back into the study. Everyone went back to work and finished a few moments later. Then the pizza and chinese food arrived.

"Yes. Fried rice with orange chicken." I said as my mom passed me my food.

The others just got slices of pizza.

"Pizza fanatic." I said to Will.

"Chinese food junkie." He said back.

"At least it's healthy." I said.

He snorted. "To you sure."

I stuck out my tounge. I continued to eat my food. Then after dinner everyone left. I went upstairs and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and changed. I fell asleep.

_I ran past lackers. Down the deserted halls. Trying to escape the shadows. Trying to escape someone. Blood all around the walls. Screams ringing in my ears. I tripped. The shadow overtaking me. I screamed. Someone shaking me. I screamed. Those red eyes._

I sat up. Will and my parents were in there. Mom was sitting at the edge of the bed. I went into her arms. She hugged me. I cried. She comforted me. Then I fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

SOOOOO SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower. I changed. I walked downstairs alsmot dragging my bag down with me. Mom and Dad was there. I heard Will and Layla talking in the living room. Mom saw me.

"Sweetie are you okay?" She asked as she went up to me.

I lifted my head to look at her. I shook my head slowly. Not able to get rid of the screams. Those red eyes boring into my mind. I started to feel light headed. I heard someone in my head.

_Kill them. Destroy them._

**No I won't.**

_Destroy them!_

"NO!" I yelled.

I collasped. I lay in dad's arms. I hear distorted yelling. Distorted footsteps. Darkness creeping into my vision. I didn't fight it. I sucumbed to it. Not fighting it. Just letting it take me.

"How is she?" I heard someone ask.

"She's stable. Whatever caused her to collapse maybe hurt her more emotionally then physically." Someone else said.

The voices spoke some more but they became faint. I turned around. Darkness around me. Then there was a light. I covered my eyes. The light disappered. I slowly let down my hand. I saw a woman. She looked like me. Ebony black hair. Same build. She was more taller and more curvy. She was smiling at me.

"Mom?" I asked.

She nodded.

"It can't be. I have a mom and her name is Josie Stronghold!" I screamed.

"You can have two mothers." The illusion said.

"I'm so confused." I said.

"I don't have much time. Honey he's back. I want you to keep your loved ones close. Never let them go. And if love comes. Embrace it." She said.

I looked at her shocked. She smiled at me. She came and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But thank her for taking care of you." She said.

She disappered. I looked around. Nothing guiding me. Then I was pulled up.

_**FLASH**_

I opened my eyes. I saw white and some blue. I looked around. I saw machines. I sat up. Someone next to me jumped. I looked. It was Mom. Silent tears fell down her face. I took off all the needles. I scrmabled to her and hugged her tight. Afraid to lose her. She hugged back. Then everyone burst into the room looking worried. They saw me. I smiled. Will burst and ran to me and hugged me.

"Don't ever do that to us ever again." Will whispered.

"I won't trust me." I said.

Everyone hugged me.

"Honey what happened?" Dad asked.

"Wait. How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days." Layla said.

"Holy crackheads." I said.

Everyone laughed. I smiled.

"Okay now seriously what happened?" Dad asked again.

"I don't know. I woke up and just automatically doing the usual. Then when mom went up to me someone was telling me to kill you. I resisted. Then I blacked out." I said.

"That explains you yelling no." Layla said.

"But there is a small matter. You said mom." Will said.

"I saw her. My biological mother. She said that he's back." I said.

"Your mother." Mom choked out.

"Mom. Calm down. You are my one and only mom. And by the way she thanks you for taking care of me." I said.

Mom smiled. "How could I do anything but take care of you?"

I smiled. "Okay. Now can we get out of here?"

"Sure. But your mother and I have to alert the others. You do know about your Biological father?" Dad said.

I nodded.

"Will I want you and the others to take care of Angie. And Warren I'm counting on you too." He said.

Warren looked up. He nodded. Dad smiled.

"Did I miss something here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just some bonding time." Will said.

I shook my head. I got up. Will packe dup my things and Warren helped me get my legs uncer control.

"Thanks Warren." I said.

He grunted.

"Hey be nice. You are going to be stuck with me for the rest of high school." I said.

He smirked.

"So how did everything go with my dad?" I asked.

"Okay I guess. He was shocked when I came. But Will and your mother helped." Warren said.

"I'm glad. Now I can annoy both you and my brother." I said.

"You better not." He snarled.

"Get used to it. Comes with the job." I said.

He nugded me. I shoved him lightly. He shoved back. We both smiled.

"Let's go." Will said.

I stuck out my tounge. Moments later we arrived back home. I went into the kitchen and got out a can of soda. I walked back into the living room. I saw that there was no space so I flopped down on top of Warren. He grunted.

"Oops. Sorry I didn't know you were there." I said standing up and faking innocent.

He glared at me.

"Hey I'm back and I need to annoy some body but Will. So I decided that you'll be my target." I said.

"I wish you luck." Will said.

Warren rolled his eyes. I sat down on the floor and was about to drink my soda but someoen snatched it.

"Thank you." Warren said.

"That is so dirty." I said.

"Payback's a bitch." He said.

I stuck out my tounge. He snorted. He conintued to drink my soda.

"Will could you get me a soda?" I asked.

Will sighed. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a coke and threw it to me.

"Thank you. You're so nice. Unlike someone I know." I said.

"You started it." Warren said.

I got up. I stretched.

"I'm going out back for a while." I said.

"Okay." Will said.

"Warren want to come?" I asked.

Warren grunted. He got up and followed me. I breathed in the cool fresh air as I walked outside. Warren leaned on the wall.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be happy. Despite your past." He said.

"Well it isn't easy alone let me tell you. But with friends it's a whole lot easier. Just having a really good friend is good enough. But I also had my mom." I said.

"Well that isn't working for me." He said.

"Well if you would open up like your doing now it'll help. Besides Layla, Will, and the others all care. Including me." I said.

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Many people have different ways of showing that they care. I have my way you have yours." I said.

He snorted.

"Oh come on. I know about last year. You went to the dance not because you wanted to make my brother jealous. You went because you cared for Layla as a friend. And you talked to Layla and Will because you cared. I mean you do have to be in the Paper Lantern to be like that, but with the right kind of friends and a shove you'll see." I said.

"Right." He said.

"I'm serious. And I'm going to help you." I said.

"Help me how?" He asked.

"By helping you open your eyes and showing you that there are people that care. Sure there might be a few bumps on the road. But that's what makes life interesting." I said.

"Some more bumpy." Warren said.

"Exactly. You have to remember I'm not so different from you." I said.

Warren smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled back at Warren. We both stayed in the back for a while. Then we went back in courtesy of Will.

"What?" I asked.

"We are playing Truth or dare." Will said.

"No. I'm out. Nu-uh. I am so not playing that game ever." I said backing away from my brother.

"Same here." Warren grunted.

"Too. Bad!" Will said as he pulled both of us in the circle.

I got up and started to run but Will anticipated it. He grabbed me by the waist and wrestled me down.

"This is so not fair." I said.

"Don't whine." Will said.

He got off of me and sat next to Layla in the circle. I grunt. I got up and sat in the middle of Warren and Magenta.

"Why didn't you wear a skirt?" Zach asked under his breath. Magenta and Will heard and hit him.

"Ouch. That's what you get for saying that while sitting in between my brother and your girlfriend." I said.

Zach whimpered in reply. Warren snorted and Ethan laughed.

"You boys are so perverted." Layla said.

"Can we just get on with it?" Magenta asked.

"Aww Magenta. Why so anxious to kiss your boyfwend?" I teased.

I ducked as Magents threw a shoe at me. We all laughed as Magenta turned red. All the laughter died down.

"Okay I'll go first." Layla said. "Magenta truth or dare?"

"Dare." Magenta said.

"I dare you to peck Angie on the lips."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"OH HELL NO!"

Layla smiled.

"Oh come on girls. It's a dare. And you gotta do a dare." Will said.

I tried to run but Warren held me down.

"This is so wrong in so many ways!" I squealed trying to squrim out of Warren's iron grip.

Will walked over and grabbed Magenta and pulled her over to me. My eyes widened.

_This is so sick and wrong._

_**Hey at least it isn't your first kiss.**_

_I guess your right.But it was still disgusting as ever._

Will pushed our faces together. Our lips met. We pulled apart and ran to the bathroom. I turned the water to max and washed my lips. I walked out and saw the others laughing. I glared at them and sent several fireballs into the shadows and all of them hit their targets. Warren growled.

"That's what you get for holding me down." I hissed.

Everyone glared at me. I smirked and glared back at Will. I sat in my original spot. Then Magenta came out. She sat back down. She took a deep breath.

"Will Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you and Warren to kiss."

I snorted. Then me and Magenta bursted out laughing. Warren was about to throw a fireball at her. I grabbed his arm.

"Payback's a bitch." I said.

He glared at me. I smiled. Will went over to Warren. He was infront of him. Magenta pushed him. Then their lips met. Everyone laughed so hard. Warren and Will darted towards the bathroom. Magenta and I were rolling on the floor. Warren and Will came out with glares set on their faces. Warren threw fireballs at everyone. And Will whacked everyone upside their heads. They both sat down.

"Warren truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to french Angie for--"

"WHAT?" We both exclaimed.

"_For_ 5 minutes." Will said.

We stared at him in disbelief. Then soon our stares turned into glares. Warren started growling. Both our arms were smoking.

"Dare's a dare." Will said.

Warren threw one fireball at him. Then he turned to me and he's lips crashed onto mine. He licked my bottom lip. I opened my lips. He explored the inside of my mouth. I leaned back. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I warpped my arms around his neck. Then we immediatly pulled apart as the five minutes ended. We both blushed. Everyone started to giggle. But two glares shut them up. The game went on but everyone turned it down a notch not wanting to get fried.

"Thanks for having us over." Everyone said.

"You welcome." Will and I said.

Everyone walked back home. I tackled Will and punched the living daylights out of him. Then I got up and walked into my room. Walked into the bathroom and took a 10 minute shower. Then I laid in my bed wearing my black silk pajama bottoms and black tanktop. I touched my lips and sighed. I flipped to my side and looked out the window.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Darkness all around. Running footsteps. People screaming. Someone panting in exhaustion. Red eyes._

_"Get back here bitch!"_

_"No!"_

_Footsteps rushing. The darkness following. Looking back those red eyes were there. Someone screamed._

"ANGIE!"

I woke up panting, Will sat next to me on my bed. I looked around frantically.

"You okay?"

"Red eyes." I whispered.

"Huh?" Will asked.

"Nothing. I'll be fine Will. Don't worry about me. Go back to sleep."

Will just looked at me and nodded. He left and closed the door when he went out. I looked out the window. Those red eyes still appering in my mind. I looked out the window. I closed my eyes but those red eyes just came more visibly. I snapped my eyes opened.

"Shit. He's coming."

**-next day-**

Both me and Will boarded the bus in the morning.

"Hey guys." Layla said.

"Hi." Will said.

I remained silent. Taking the seat next to Warren as usual I stared off into space.

"Hey. Angie? You okay?" Warren asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I remained silent for a while. "Yeah I'm fine."

He nodded, but looked as if he didn't believe me.

_Will it continue? If it does will it come true?_

I put my head in my hands in frustration. I growled. I felt Warren's eyes stare at my back.

"I'm fine. If I feel like telling you I'll tell you Warren." I said smiling at him.

He just remained concerned but let it drop.

_If it does. Dear god help us all._

The day passed without any huge happenings. Though I remained silent. The others just looked at me and each other concerned but didn't ask me. We all went over to Magenta's house to do our homework. Warren took me out to the backyard for some privacy,

"I let it drop on the bus and the whole time for the remainder of school, but I just can't let it pass anymore." He said.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it." I said.

"No now." He said.

"I'm fine." I said angrily.

He looked at me then glared. "What the hell was all the crap you were telling me the other day. 'Everyone has different of showing they care. You have yours and i have mine.' What the hell were you telling me that you'd help me when you are pushing me away?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"No but it does with you and your my friend."

I didn't reply.

"So this is how it's going to be? You get into our business but you won't let us get into yours? You care for us but you won't let us care for you. If it is then I really wonder whether or not being ytour friend is worth the while."

My eyes widened.

He turned to leave. He passed me and grabbed the doorknob. I grabbed his wrist.

"Stop. Don't go. I'll tell you. Just don't go."

He turned and saw me in tears.

"I'm worried all right. My father. If he is back he'll murder everyone. And the nightmares. If they come true then everyone's as good as dead."

He looked at me. "He'll come after everyone?"

"Yeah. But not without killing me and everyone I know."

"Why you?"

"He killed my mother. Why not me? I'm a reminder of his stupid mistake. That's what I am I'm a mistake. Something that wasn't meant to be born."

"That's not true. Everyone here cares for you. Your family loves you like there's no tomorrow. And your friends they're always here for you."

"Even you?"

"Even me." He said.

He walked up to me and lifted my chin to make me look at him. He wiped the tears. We looked at each other. Both unaware that our faces were coming closer. Then our lips met. We both seperated.

"Let's back in there and annoy the hell out of Will." I said.

"But first you tell everyone."

"Fine."

We both smiled and walked in holding hands not caring whether or not we get taunted.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
